Looking up at the Moon  FranticShipping
by LordSeviper
Summary: Sapphire askes Ruby to save her, once she's getting kidnapped. But the day after that Sapphire did get kidnapped. Will Ruby follow his promise and save her? FranticShipping


It's my first fanfic in a long time. This time it's RubyXSapphire. 

----------------------

'Its beautiful in here' Ruby an boy thought.

He was sitting on a rock in a deep forest. The place was very green, there were a lot of trees. Ruby saw a lot of wild PokИmon. Some Dustox, because it was at night. Some other night PokИmon and that was it. Very deep in the forest where Ruby was, was an nice spot. There wasn't anything. Only a rock in the middle.

Ruby was wearing a green cap with some white hair that was from the cap. Most people thought his hair was white but that wasn't the matter. He was wearing an black shirt with some orange on it too. He also was wearing black/gray trousers. He wore his Running Shoes which were green with orange and black. He also wore gloves that were green and black.

"Wow," he said. "What a beautiful spot. The moon is fantastic."

Ruby was on the rock and looked up at the moon. He could see Sapphire's face in the moon. He had an crush on her of the beginning. But he thought she don't want him, because she's always rude to him. But since a month she started to get nicer to him.

"Why can't I forget her face." Ruby asked himself. "I just want to-"

Ruby stopped with talking because he heard something. Somewhere in the bushes behind him. Ruby thought it was some wild Pokémon. Maybe an Seviper or an Nuzleaf. Ruby just keep looking at the moon, he didn't pay attention to the sound.

"Ouch" a girl mumbled.

The girl was Sapphire. The girl where Ruby of thought. She was a wild girl, that she was in the bushes doesn't surprise anyone.

Sapphire wore an green bandana, a orange shirt. The shirt was long, some thought it was a sort of skirt. But it wasn't. She wore black shorts. She had blue hair, it wasn't long, but two long pieces of her hair where behind her face. Sapphire looked up at Ruby and spoke:

"Well, well it's my little Mudkip." Sapphire said in a cute voice. "It was an joke."

"Hey Sapp," Ruby said. "How are ya doing?"

Sapphire climbed on the rock so she could sit next to Ruby. There was a lot of space left.

"Im fine." She said. "And how are you?"

"Great." Ruby said softly. "I was just looking up at the moon, and thinking how you will be doing."

"You too?" she asked. "I always check the moon and then I want to know how you are doing."

Ruby and Sapphire were both half asleep. But stared at the moon, all the time.

"Ruby will you promise me something?" Sapphire asked.

"What?" Ruby asked her back.

"If I once get kidnapped or something like that will you save me please?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course." Ruby said. "I don't like battling but I battle my best to get ya free. I promise."

"Thank you." Sapphire said happily.

Sapphire and Ruby were getting asleep, they're still on the rock. They were putting there heads at each other and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ruby waked up, and saw that Sapphire was gone. But she had left a letter to him. The text said:

Hey Ruby, sorry but I have to go early today. Gymleaders don't come to me you know. Well I will see you next time. Love Sapphire. PS: Don't break our promise.

"Love?" Ruby mumbled to himself. "O well, she must be ending her letters always that way."

In a helicopter, a red one. Deep high in the sky flew. There was an M on it. Inside a man, with red hair and red clothes began to talk.

"These two are a problem for us. The only ones who can stop us from getting Groudon."

"What do you want us to do Maxie, sir?" one man asked him. Who was dressed completely red.

"Well," Maxie began. "I will that you kidnap one of them. Doesn't matter which one of them, they can't stop us from taking Groudon in their own. They need each other."

--------------------------------------------------

Sapphire arrived in Lavaridge Town, it wasn't a big town. Houses, hot springs, a Pokémon Center, Pokémart, and of course the gym of that town.

"Well, here it is." Sapphire said to herself. "Lavaridge Gym. Let's enter."

When Sapphire was about to enter the gym, but she heard something come to her. It laid an hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby is that-" Sapphire tried to say.

Sapphire saw two man who were dressed in red.

"You- You're Team M-Magma?" Sapphire asked with a little scared tone.

"Indeed." The man said. "You're coming with us little girl."

"And you better not give any adversity." The other said. "For your own safety."

The Magma Grunts grabbed Sapphire and runs. Not an kilometre of there, there was the same helicopter. The Grunts put her in there to reach the headquarters who was not far away.

The helicopter was about to leave. The motor started.

"Let me go!" Sapphire screamed. "I want to go out! Now!"

"Please." Maxie said. "That girl's just here and she's giving me an headache. Please cover her mouth with some tape will you?"

Some grunts of Team Magma covered her mouth with tape and dumped her in the back of the helicopters room. She gets some tears in her eyes and thought one thing:

"Ruby, please save me."

The helicopter leaves and set of to the mountains where the headquarter of Team Magma was located.

--------------------------------------------------

Now it was Ruby's turn to arrive in Lavaridge Town. He saw some people talking. He heard some thing.

The words he could hear where: Girl, Birch daughter, Team Magma, Kidnapped

"That can't be true, can it?" Ruby said to himself.

"Sapphire asked me yesterday to save her when she is getting kidnapped." Ruby said, but he became angrier. "And today she's kidnapped by that stupid Team Magma."

"But I promised her that I will save her if it happened." Ruby said angry. "And I don't break my promise to her."

In the town he heard that the headquarters of Team Magma where located in the mountains not far away from here.

"I'll save you!" He shouts

--------------------------------------------------

The sun under, and the moon was up. Sapphire who was put in a bald room, with only a bed looked up at the moon with tears in her eyes.

"It's just as beautiful as yesterday." She said. "But something is missing."

Sapphire knows what was missing and tears were getting on her cheeks.

"Ruby." She said sad. "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------

Ruby saw that he found the cave where Team Magma was located.

"Zuzu, I choose you." Ruby said tossing his Pokéball in the air.

"Swaaaaaaampert" the PokИmon cried out.

"Will you help me to save Sapphire?" Ruby asked him.

"Swam-Swampert." The Pokémon said to him.

"I know I could count on you." Ruby said.

Ruby entered the cave with his beloved Zuzu the Swampert. Ruby with an angry look just walked in the in the cave which was bald and where only were machines.

A Magma Grunt appeared, and ordered his Poochyena to let Ruby see where the exit was.

"Zuzu," Ruby angry yelled. "Hydro Pump!"

Zuzu fired a beam of water. It was just like Water Gun but a lot stronger.

The attack hit it's aim. And Ruby walked in the direction of him and said:

"Take this as a warning. Don't interrupt me in my angriest moment."

He walked to the end of the gang. Ruby just attacked every Grunt he saw. Until he found the leader of Team Magma at the end of the cave. Maxie, the leader of Team Magma was standing there. There was a room after him, so Ruby thought and knew Sapphire would be there.

"You!" he angry yelled. "You are the one who is responsible for kidnapping Sapphire!"

"Well, little boy." Maxie said with a grin. "You're absolutely right."

"Give her back to me?" Ruby said angry.

"And who may you be?" Maxie asked. "Her boyfriend?"

"I'm Ruby." He said. "And what my relation with Sapphire is none of your business."

"Fine." Maxie said. "We will battle right now."

"If you want to take the long way," Ruby began. "then fine!"

"Okay," Maxie said. "Mightyena come on!"

"All right." Ruby said, but still angry. "Coco I choose you."

First the Pokémon of Maxie came out. "Mighty!" it cried.

Then the Pokémon of Ruby came out. "Delcatty!" it cried out.

"Mightyena!" Maxie yelled to his Pokémon. "Use Take Down."

The Mightyena was running Coco to hit him with it's Take Down.

"Coco use Fury Swipes." Ruby said.

When Mightyena came to Coco to hit it, Delcatty uses his sharp claws to hit it.

"No Mightyena." Maxie cried out.

"Now finish it with Ice Beam." Ruby yelled.

The beam of ice hits Mightyena. Who is now unable to continue.

"Well," Maxie said when he returning Mightyena. "Good job."

"Now I send out, my Golbat." Maxie said.

"Gol, Gol!" it said as it comes out of its Pokéball.

"Coco return." Ruby said. "Now I choose Plusle."

Coco returned to its Pokéball and Plusle come out of another.  
The sparks come from it's cheeks, it knows that his buddy Minun is with Sapphire there and will be there too.

"Parapa" it cried out.

"Golbat, Air Cutter." Maxie said.

Golbat user his mouth to activate his Air Cutter.

"Plusle, block it with your Thunderbolt!" Ruby said.

Plusle shoot its Thunderbolt too destroy the Air Cutter, but to Ruby's stupefaction the Thunderbolt was much stronger. Plusle was giving it's best. It was stronger then a Critical Hit. It was so strong, that it could take Golbat out. It was unable to battle. After one move.

"You little!" Maxie said angry. "Return useless beast."

Maxie returned Golbat to his Pokéball.

"And now the child play is over." Maxie said angry. "Go Camerupt."

"Cameeeeeeerupt." It cried out. It's appearance was so heavy that the ground began to shake.

Sapphire in the room gets shocked of it, while she was watching the moon. "What's happening??"

"Okay, this is the last round." Maxie said.

"Yep," Ruby said. "I will sending my strongest. Return Plusle, and go Zuzu."

Plusle came back. But climbed at Ruby shoulders to support him in the last match.

Zuzu the Swampert came in front of the field, and was ready to battle.

"Camerupt, Flamethrower." Maxie yelled.

"Zuzu counter it with Hydro Pump." Ruby yelled too.

Both attacks reach each other. A huge explosion was getting on the field. But the Hydro Pump was very strong so it the Hydro Pump getting on Camerupt.

"Cameruupt." It cried out of pain.

"Look at your Camerupt now." Ruby said. "It nearly can't stand anymore."

"Camerupt use Overheat." Maxie yelled.

"Zuzu Surf." Ruby said.

Swampert was able to do a Surf attack before Camerupt could do some damage to Zuzu.

Also Camerupt was now unable to battle.

"So I won." Ruby said. "Now let go of Sapphire."

"Hah," Maxie said. "I leave now. Goodbye."

The cave became dark and light again and he was gone. And all Magma Members were gone too.

"Well," Ruby said. "I don't have a key, but I can get her out with my own power."

Ruby starts to kick at the door, with all his anger.

Sapphire heard that something was hitting on the door. She was hoping that it was what she wishes.

The door was now broken and he saw that Sapphire was there.

"Are you all right?" Ruby asked her when he was running to her.

"Yeah," Sapphire said happily when she hugged him. "Now you are here everything's okay."

"Let's go out of this place." Ruby said.

Ruby and Sapphire got out of the cave. And they now reached the place where they slept yesterday. They climb on the same rock as the day before.

"And now I have to tell you something." Ruby said.

"Me too. And ladies first." Sapphire answered.

"I-" Sapphire began.

But then Ruby began too speak too and now they both said: I love you!

"What you feel the same way too?" Sapphire asked.

"From the beginning." Ruby said.

Ruby and Sapphire where putting their faces on each other, they're now kissing and it tastes so sweet that neither of them want it too stop. After a minute of 2 they broke the kiss.

"I want to date you, but there isn't a city near of here." Ruby said sad.

"That's not a problem." Sapphire said. "We have both plenty of food with us."

"It's maybe not a restaurant." She said. "But it is romantic."

Both Ruby and Sapphire are eating now and Sapphire want's to taste the bread.

"May I have the bread please?" Sapphire asked.

"If you kiss me you can take it." Ruby said with a smile.

"Okay." She said.

She gives him a peck on his lips and looked up at the moon.

"Look up Ruby." Sapphire said. "It's full moon, it was also full moon that we first met."

"Right." Ruby said while he was staring.

Now they're both saying: "The moon did get us together, now I know why I like the moon so much."

"Let's go eat further." Sapphire said. "I'm so hungry."

"Let's eat then" Ruby said.

"And Ruby." Sapphire said.

"Yes?"Ruby said.

"Thanks." She said. "That you don't have broken your promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby said. While they continue with eating.

The End.

----------


End file.
